1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computing systems.
2. Related Art
Computing systems are commonly interfacing with other devices, for example, adapters. The adapters are designed and built to perform certain functionality. For example, an adapter can be a specialized interface card that provides access to a network (including storage area networks).
A computing system executes a plurality of applications. These applications may communicate with an adapter to perform a function. The applications may send messages to the adapter that are queued and then processed. As number of functions and applications increase, it is desirable to have an efficient communication mechanism for communication between the applications and the adapter.